


Sleep Arrangements

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can u do a reader insert with hanabusa aido from vampire knight---- Vampire Knight has been a loooong while for me, but I have fond memories from my roleplaying days over it. I’m probably really rusty, but hopefully you like it.Since you didn’t specify what you wanted I went and rolled a d100 and a d10 to determine which drabble challenge I’m going to use. Click the link to find more drabble prompts and request some. In this case #9 won: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sleep Arrangements

You first smelled blood. Followed by the dip of the mattress as someone climbed in. Groaning you rolled over, a leg swooping from underneath your blankets and planted neatly into the stomach of your roommate.

Grunting the blonde let go of a whine as he landed on the floor, legs staggering and eyes full of want of sleep. You peered through your half lidded eyes without any sympathy.

“[Name],” Hanabusa whined, to which you promptly rolled over onto your other side, ignoring him.

“Come on, you can’t banish me! This is my bed too,” he continued, shaking your shoulder as he tried to beg his way into the bed.

Rolling over you send the vampire a glare, pointing at the clock next to the bed. Five thirty am the red light flash aggressively.

“Before seven it is _my_ bed. That was the agreement,” you growl, pulling the sheets back over your head.

Hanabusa and you shared a complicated bed relationship. As a human you worked in day, when Aido would be asleep as a night creature. At night he was out, where you occupied the bed for your own rest. That way the two of you never had to fight for space of which you had little.

Or so you thought.

The blonde groaned louder at that, letting himself fall flat on the floor. “I’m sleepy. Just for two hours, okay?” the vampire tried again, but you didn’t stir.

“Not. Your. Bed.” you grunted from underneath the sheets.

You probably would have been more reasonable about if Aido hadn’t woken you hours before your alarm. However, there was no room for rationality when precious hours of sleep were lost because of the impatience of a vampire.

“You stink, by the way. Go wash.” Throwing a pillow out of your bed you shut your eyes once more, hoping to catch a little more sleep.

Though you did feel a little sympathy.


End file.
